


Berlin or Not I Love You so Much

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: Uncharted [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Berlin, Bisexual Harrison Osterfield, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Eating Disorders, Filming, Gay Tom Holland, Haz loves Tom, Homesick, Kisses, M/M, Our Babies Miss Each Other, Protective Harrison Osterfield, TAZ - Freeform, Texting Stories, Tom Holland Has an Eating Disorder, Tom loves Haz, TomxHaz, Torrison, cuddly Tom Holland, different countries, movies - Freeform, puppy cuddles, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Tom's gone to Berlin and he misses his boyfriend dearly....read more to find out!AKA I'm crap at writing summaries! LOL!WARNING:This is only going to make sense if you keep up to date with Tom and Harrison's instagram, I should've warned you earlier. But if you're fans of this ship I bet you already keep up to date!!WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Uncharted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977424
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22





	1. I'll text you when I land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvels_blue_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/gifts).



> This is for Marvels_blue_phoenix, we were having a conversation when Harrison posted on his IG story that he was in London, meaning Tom has gone to Berlin by himself, also everyone seems to be doing texting stories! I love this ship, and I hope you enjoy this!

**Haz** : I miss you already. 

Tom: I haven’t even made it to the airport yet 

**Haz** : doesn’t mean I don’t miss you. 

Tom: baby don’t I might cry. 

**Haz** : text me when you land, I love you. 

Tom: 🥰❤️ 

_1 hour and 18 minutes later._

Tom: hey darling, I’ve reached Berlin now!  
Tom: Haz? 

_10 minutes later_

**Haz** : sorry I was out with Monty

Tom: no worries 

**Haz** : how was the flight? 

Tom: bad😞 

**Haz:** why?? 

Tom: you weren’t there 

**Haz:** babe it was only an hour and eighteen minutes. 

Tom: yeah, but I’m not going to see you for like 6 months. 

**Haz:** don’t remind me 😢 

Tom: uh I have to get a covid test now. 

**Haz:** aww, it won’t be that bad! 

_15 minutes later_

Tom: Hazzzy. They stuck a thing down my throat! 

**Haz:** I know baby, I saw the video! You’re so dramatic. 

Tom: you love me! 

**Haz:** unfortunately 

Tom: unfortunately???? I’m a m a z i n g 

**Haz:** Y o u. W i s h. 

Tom: you make me cry 

**Haz:** babe you cried in Coco for fucks sake 

Tom: it was sad. 

**Haz:** ok yep at least we know you have a low EQ and can’t even control your emotions. 

Tom: no I love showing all my emotions, especially towards my baby 

**Haz** : ok I can’t really argue with that can I 

Tom: if you did I’d just find a cute German boy, with a cute accent. 

**Haz:** Your accent kink kicking in? 

Tom: all you’ve done is successfully upset and insult hollywoods hottest actor 

**Haz:** NO! I would never insult Chris Evans! Only that other baby what’s his name Tim Poland? Yea that guy! 

Tom: Go away! 

**Haz:** hun, you’re in Berlin, you went away!! 

Tom: oh so you’re doing the “hun” thing on me now. 

**Haz:** oh look who’s ringing me! Chris Evans! 

Tom: fuck off. 

**Haz:** K 

Tom: No No I was joking, Hazza, please!  
Tom: I’m not going to find a cute German boy  
Tom: and your English accent is hotter than anyone’s  
Tom: Hazzzz!  
Tom: I’m crying  
Tom: me crying ~ https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/295689531782806513 ~  
**Haz:** Did you just send me a screenshot from Spiderman Homecoming!?  
Tom: Maybe?  
Tom: But babe, please don’t be mad!  
**Haz** : I’m not! I went to get some water.  
**Haz:** Uh, you’re so over reactive

Tom: Baby? 

**Haz:** yeah?

Tom: I have to go, can we FaceTime tonight? 

**Haz:** Of course sweetheart, I’ll be waiting 

Tom: what time? 

**Haz:** well, it’s an hour behind here, soooo how about 6 this evening and it will be 7 where you are. 

Tom: Yes darling! Sounds perfect! Love you 😘😘😘😘

**Haz:** Love you more


	2. I just remembered I'm not with you.

_**(Calling Tommo 🥰🥰)** _

“Hey baby!!! How are you!” Harrison shouted as soon as Tom accepted his call! 

“Uh I’m tired!” Tom groaned. 

“Really! You haven’t even started filming yet!” Harrison teased. 

“More like I don’t want to admit I hate not having you with me!” Tom mumbled back. 

“Aww babe!” Harrison cooed. “How was your “covid” test?” Haz asked. 

“Uh it was horrible, they stuck this thing down my throat and then I almost choked!! You weren’t even there to hold my hand!” Tom cried. 

“Gosh Tom, ever the actor aren’t you!” Haz joked. 

“I was born an actor love” Tom giggled. 

“And you were also born a diva!” Harrison added causing Tom to pout.

“Did I mention you were also born as Tommy the puppy!” Harrison teased. 

“I miss you!” Tom whined.

“Yes I miss you too!” Harrison sighed. 

“I just wanna cuddle with you right now!” Tom complained. “Oh and I’m getting my hair cut tomorrow as well!” Tom said softly. 

“Nooooo! My fluffy curls!” Harrison joked. 

“Aw! Haz!” Tom said. 

“When do you start filming?” Harrison asked, changing the subject to stop the pang of sadness he felt in his chest. 

“14 of July” Tom replied. 

“Exciting!” Harrison said back. “God I miss you!” 

“Stop Haz you’re going to make me cry!” Tom joke half heartedly! He probably was going to cry later on when he realised Harrison wouldn’t be able to cuddle with him in bed. Although that was a bit too much like codependency and as much as the boys loved each other they definitely didn’t want that going on in their relationship. 

They talked for another couple of hours just chatting and enjoying the free time Tom had over the phone because he knew once filming started Tom would want to sleep. Harrison knew he had to keep FaceTiming him to make sure he kept eating, because when Tom got too carried away with filming he forgot to eat sometimes. That was when everything went bad, so Harrison promised himself he would make sure Tom was ok. 

“Well I’m going for dinner now, so I might have to go darling!” Tom said. 

“No Tommo! Don’t go!!” Harrison cried out 

“I’m sorry baby, I’ll text you! Ok?” Tom whined back. 

“Hang up 1....2...3. Love you!” Harrison quickly called before it ended and he caught the smile that made Harrison fall in love with Tom in the first place. 

_The next morning._

**Haz:** did you get a good sleep? 

Tom: don’t ask

 **Haz:** what happened?? 

Tom: nothing i just couldn’t really fall asleep. 

**Haz:** well that’s not good. Why couldn’t you sleep 

Tom: this is gonna sound stupid. 

**Haz:** Yea everything you say sounds stupid. 

Tom: you’re not helping. 

**Haz** : Sorry 

Tom: back to the point.... I miss you and I’m so use to having you beside me I couldn’t sleep. Sounds stupid I know! 

**Haz:** that’s probably the most not stupid things you’ve ever said,  
**Haz:** it was pretty sappy though. 

Tom: anyway, I feel better now I’ve properly woken up. 

**Haz:** I’m going to go have a shower now. 

Tom: oh yep I’m coming (message deleted)  
Tom: I was about to say yes I’ll join you and then I remembered. 

**Haz:** 😢🥰❤️ 

Tom: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	3. Harrison is in LOVE!

**Haz:** Thomas Stanley Holland, you with straight hair is a vibe! OMG I didn’t know how cute it was until you put it online!!  
**Haz:** also darling when are you going to buy a phone case do you don’t break your phone...... A G A I N. 

Tom: Sorry M U M! 

**Haz:** I’m complimenting you hun.

Tom: yea I know!  
Tom: Rachel, my makeup artist actually still has my hair, you could ask her for it,  
Tom: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/624241198342221878/

**Haz:** OMG! I………I can’tttt

Tom: I’m laughing hard right now! My Boyfriend is fangirling over my hair. 

**Haz:** shhhh. 

Tom: I should stop, everyone’s staring at me giggling at my phone. 

**_The beast # 2 - (Mark Wahlberg)_**

**Mark:** Why are you giggling at your phone and not listening to the briefing. 

Tom: No reason 

**Mark:** MHM! Totally! Stop texting your boyfriend and listen!! 

Tom:……..

 **Mark:** I can see you blushing. 

Tom: Why does everyone have to embarrass me!!! 

**Mark:** well If you weren’t sitting there blushing at your phone because of your boyfriend then we wouldn’t embarrass you. 

Tom: fine I’ll put it away. 

**Mark:** yea, when you’re more ripped than me then you can sit around sexting your boyfriend whenever. 

**Mark** : Oops sorry *texting. 

**Mark:** is your face about to erupt in flames because it’s super red right now. 

Tom: leave me alone! 

_Batman Baby:_

Tom: Baby, they’re making fun of me. 

**Haz:** who? 

Tom: Mark 

**Haz:** you should be honoured to have been insulted by the Mark Wahlberg! 

Tom: Hazzy, you’re not helping. 

**Haz:** What do you want me to say? 

**Haz:** Something like “aww I’m sorry, I love you and I’ll always be there when you get insulted” 

Tom: stop being a smart ass. 

**Haz:** I am a smart ass. 

Tom: yes babe, doesn’t mean you have to be on all the time.

_The next morning_

**Haz:** TOM! DON’T EVER POST SHIRTLESS PICTURES ON YOUR STORY AGAIN! 

Tom: why not?

 **Haz:** because I had to um, I don’t need to say it over text you know what I mean.

Tom: No I don’t 

**Haz:** Yes you do!! 

Tom: Ok I yea yea, I know that one photo can turn you on! 

**Haz:** TOM! This is just embarrassing

Tom: welcome to my world hun

 **Haz:** I’m going back to bed. 

Tom: I was joking. 

**Haz:** yea, It’s fine I’ve got Monty he’s much more supportive. 

**Haz:** https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/624241198342223581/ - Me and Monty 

Tom: Aww Monty

 **Haz:** Yea! Monty who’s more considerate than you. 

Tom: does Monty know what inappropriate things you do when you see your boyfriend shirtless?

 **Haz:** Right well, looks like I have to go now sorry!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering I put Mark Wahlberg as "beast #2" because Jake Gyllenhaal his Beast #1


	4. I guess he'll Just Have to Wait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison gets awfully worried about his boyfriend.

_**12th of July 1.05am in Berlin and 12.05am in London** _

**Haz:** Tom!!! Why are you up at 1am! 

Tom: Harrison!! Why are YOU up at 12am

 **Haz:** because I need to make sure you get some sleep. 

Tom: alright I’ll stop posting about Dads book and get some sleep. 

**Haz:** yea and how come you posted about how you miss Tessa and not meeeee

Tom: because you already know how much I miss you 

Tom: and plus, Paddy and Sam are announcing the winners for the prize draw, so it was an advertisement thing. 

**Haz:** yea I know. 

Tom: also I have to get another covid test tomorrow 

**Haz:** Aw ask them to do it “gently” this time. 

Tom: I will don’t worry 

**Haz:** lol

Tom: I can’t believe we start filming 2 days. 

**Haz:** I know darling, and then we won’t be able to text as much 

**Haz:** 😢😢😢😢😢

Tom: Babe, I’ll keep texting you I promise!! 

**Haz:** Good! You better! 

Tom: Right I better get some sleep, I feel super light headed. 

**Haz:** Tom….

Tom: Haz…..

 **Haz:** Darling, have you eaten today? 

Tom: Uh! I had lunch and breakfast

 **Haz:** Did you have dinner?” 

Tom: Um

 **Haz:** TOM! 

Tom: No. 

**Haz:** Thomas! We talked about this! Can you please have something! 

Tom: uh ok! 

Tom: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/416301559310373693/

 **Haz:** Please don’t do that again! 

Tom: yea, well you made me ask room service for a Mediterranean salad at 1am 

**Haz:** they have 24 hour service, and your health is way more important. 

Tom: what do you want me send every single meal I have to you do you know I’ve eaten

 **Haz:** worst case scenario, or I’ll have to fly over and feed you myself.

Tom: Honey, maybe I’ll just starve myself to make you come over. 

**Haz:** Don’t push your luck, this isn’t a joke.

Tom: Alright, I’m sorry! 

**Haz:** Don’t apologise to me. Apologise to your body for not getting enough nutrition to keep you going. 

Tom: Wow, I feel so much better now, I’ve eaten 

**Haz:** Darling, I don’t want to hear shit like that, next time EAT! 

Tom: I’m going to bed now Mr!

 **Haz:** Goodnight sweetheart! Love you. 

Tom: Me toooooo!!!!!

**_Rachel - Tom’s Makeup Artist_ **

**Haz:** Hi Rach, It’s Harrison here, I was wondering if you thought Tom had been acting strange lately? 

Rachel: Yes! I know Tom never stops talking about you!! I don’t think he was acting strange, maybe just a little tired but that’s all. 

**Haz:** Right! If he does start acting weird can you tell me? 

Rachel: Of course!! 

_Harrison didn’t know why he didn’t just go with Tom, but he knew he had to keep filming the irregulars, and there were other things to look forward to, like golf with Harry and all that. Harrison was extremely worried, but he knew there wasn’t much he could do until he “surprise visited” Tom in a few months time! I guess he’ll just have to wait!_


	5. Cheri - Darling

_**13 July in London and Berlin:** _

**Haz:** Aw! I just saw your second covid test video! 

**Haz:** you actually asked them to go “nice and gently” 

Tom: Ha! Lol yea, that’s exactly how I like it 😏😏😏

 **Haz:** Ok no! I don’t need you to make me all flustered in public thanks!!! 😟 😟

Tom: the things that I do to you!! 

**Haz:** Mmm I’m just going to ignore that sweetheart 

Tom: Lmao!!

Tom: I felt so bad I literally coughed all over the guy 

**Haz:** Classic.

 **Haz:** Have a good day at work. 

Tom: Love you! 

**Haz:** More than life itself!! 

_Lunch time!_

Tom: Heres to my over protective boyfriend 

Tom: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/329677635228250325/

 **Haz:** I don’t want to see Mark I want to see you eating 

Tom: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/763500943070262030/

 **Haz:** Good boy! 

Tom: Ooooo what exactly do you mean by that?

 **Haz:** Stop! That’s weird. 

**Haz:** Now enjoy your lunch company or I’m going to get a dozen messages from Mark saying you aren't paying attention. 

Tom: Sorry Mr Bossy

_**10.00PM in London and 11.00PM in Berlin** _

Tom: I just saw your post with Harry, darling damn you look good! 

**Haz:** Yess! I know! My tan is looking good right! 

Tom: wow so modest aren’t you, you’re just happy I wasn’t there to play mini golf and beat you. 

**Haz:** Ha! You wish! Plus you’re off working! 

Tom: Don’t remind me 

**Haz:** I thought you love what you do. 

Tom: I do but……… It’s better when my cuddly puppy is there. 

**Haz:** ew! You're ridiculously sweet and I love it! 

Tom: you know you love me 

**Haz:** ok sweetheart, have you been sleeping enough recently. 

Tom: Just because I like showing affection to _MY_ boyfriend doesn’t mean I’m not getting enough sleep.

 **Haz:** suuuuure 

Tom: *pouty face

 **Haz:** You always have a pouty face 

Tom *resting bitch face 

**Haz** : that’s not even a thing that exists in the “Thomas Stanley Holland” world of expressions, you’re not capable, you’re too adorable. 

Tom: do you want me to prove it 

**Haz:** be my guest darling, I’ll always be right and you know it! 

Tom: ha! Just you wait! 

Tom: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/788411478502389927/

 **Haz:** did you purposely send me a pouty face? 

Tom: NO THAT’S MY BITCH PLEASE FACE!!!!!!

 **Haz:** more like “Baby can you please make me some pancakes” 

Tom: yea…. you’re right, just don’t say I told you so. 

**Haz:** I told you so.

Tom: *cries

 **Haz:** when are you not crying 

Tom: ummmm hmm, now that I think of it…..I’m always crying, 

**Haz:** that’s not the reaction I was expecting 

**Haz:** you’re not supposed to agree with my insults. 

Tom: I wish I could hear those insults in person. 

**Haz:** Yea, you should go to bed. 

Tom: I’m wearing your hoodie 

Tom: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/624241198342270324/

 **Haz:** https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/624241198342270366/

 **Haz:** I rock the look way more. 

Tom: yea you do! The worst part is it’s stopped smelling like you 

**Haz:** gosh, I literally sprayed so much after shave onto it before you left, how much have you been wearing it!?

Tom: definitely not every night 

**Haz:** you’re too sweet for this world 

Tom: I know. 

**Haz:** Did you just quote Star Wars?

Tom: Maybe??


	6. Apart from that, not much else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is adorable, Harrison knows it!

**Haz:** how was your first day of filming 

Tom: good!!! 

**Haz:** saw you just couldn’t resist the golf course

Tom: I know! I miss golf and I miss you!! 

**Haz:** yea, yea!! 

Tom: righto! 

**Haz:** Tessa says she misses you btw, 

**Haz:** https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/Afjv8uZi_1TEYW4pXd2ZTUa6dP1KxiF3PiL42q2l7s8TJ4IxpzgmACE/

Tom: aww! My babies 

**Haz:** correction ** my puppies. 

Tom: Yes! My puppies. 

Tom: also why are you wearing your old glasses? 

**Haz:** I couldn’t find my other ones. 

Tom: wow!!! 

**Haz:** hey! I couldn’t find my other ones and I’d rather be able to see than I would be blind. 

Tom: true, you need to be able to see how hot your boyfriend is. 

**Haz:** No! 

Tom: why! I demand you to tell me! 

**Haz:** because I already know how hot he is

Tom: you’re forgiven 

**Haz:** doesn’t mean he’s smart though

Tom: offended. 

**Haz:** good. 

Tom: you’re mean

 **Haz:** I’m not mean when you run up to me and give me hugs and kisses am I? 

Tom: No

 **Haz:** exactly. 

Tom: anyway. His highness must know what I’ve been eating 

Tom: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/437271445072656134/

Tom: I’m on a diet now 

**Haz:** Too bad 

**Haz:** https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/681450987357511275/

Tom: Not fair!! Why do you get whipped cream! 

**Haz:** Ha! Don’t worry, when you get back I’ll squirt it on your neck and lick it off. 

Tom: YUM! 😏😏

 **Haz:** YUM! 😏😏😏😏

Tom: My names Nate now, 

**Haz:** Nah Tom suits you better. 

Tom: Hmph 

**Haz:** What? I’m just saying I like your normal name! 

Tom: awww

 **Haz:** yea well you’re still an annoying biach. 

Tom: Ha? RUDE! 

**Haz:** Any plans for when you get home? 

Tom: Apart from cuddle my two puppies and Monty, take you into the bedroom and not come out until the morning, enjoy the London sun with my puppies, sleep with my puppies, eat with my puppies, more cuddles, watch some good movies, take you out for dinner, give you a lot of kisses and cuddles, not much really! Apart from all that, not much! 

**Haz:** ….😘🥰😘🥰😘🥰😘🥰😘🥰😘🥰😘🥰😘🥰

 _ **My annoying bro #1:**_

**Harry:** Why is Harrison hyperventilating and blushing like crazy, 

Tom: that is between me and him, 

**Harry:** Uh! Love birds are disgusting, 

Tom: how do you think you were created?

 **Harry:** Shut up! 

_**Tuwaine:**_

**Tuwaine:** Can you calm your boyfriend down please. What have you done to him?! 

Tom: Nothing! 

**Tuwaine:** Sure!! 

Tom: stop making fun of me. 

**Tuwaine** : yea well Harrison’s gone to his room now. 

Tom: yay! 

_**Batman baby** _

Tom: I’m on lunch break, I’ll facetime you. 

**Haz:** Yayayayyayaya!


	7. The Things You do to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning; there are a few inappropriate mentions of "jerking off" so if you're uncomfortable just letting you know.

“Hey babe” Tom chimed as soon as Harrison’s gorgeous face popped into the screen. 

“I’m tired” Harrison complained. 

“It’s not even the evening yet!” Tom joked. 

“I’m tired of Harry! He’s so annoying why did you leave me with him!” Haz joked back. 

“I offered for you to come with me babe!!” Tom reminded his boyfriend. 

“Uh! Don’t do that to me! You know I have to stay!” Harrison sighed. 

“Aw come on cheer up! I don’t have long to face time you darling” Tom encouraged. 

“Sorry!” Harrison said smiling weakly. 

“Anyway I’ve got a super busy schedule this week! I don’t even know how I’m going to fit it all in” Tom said changing the subject. 

“You’ll manage! You always do” Haz replied. 

“I wish I could kiss you right now” Tom said pulling his pouty face. 

They called for around 20 minutes longer before Tom had to go and continue filming. 

____________

-

**Haz:** Hope you have a good day 

-

**Haz:** I know you’re probably busy don’t worry about reply love you xx

-

**Haz:** Make sure you eat! 

_23nd July_

Tom: I’m so sorry I haven’t been replying to you texts lately 

**Haz:** No it’s ok trust me I know you have work and it’s hard, I was your assistant I know what it’s like!!

Tom: thank you so much for understanding what did I do to deserve you. 

**Haz:** with great power comes great responsibility

Tom: You look after yourself I don’t need to be that responsible with you 

**Haz:** yea well it sounded cool when I texted it 

Tom: Haa!!! Oh and I saw you posted your story twice today 

**Haz:** oh yea that was an accident I’m falling into your stupid habits 

Tom: actually I just do it on purpose it makes the fandom go wild 

**Haz;** yea I did it on purpose as well…… because you always do it? I dunno why.

Tom: aww, and did you purposely wear your spider man t -shirt yesterday 

**Haz:** No?! What on earth are you on about. 

Tom: Ha ha! I saw that on your Instagram as well. 

**Haz:** Yea it smelt like you! 

Tom: all my clothes do 😂 

Tom: because I wear them 😂 

**Haz:** exactly 

Tom: oh and could you send me like an up close photo of you at the beach, you know the shirtless one you posted. 

**Haz:** wow, your turn to jerk off 

Tom: shut up 

**Haz:** where are you? 

Tom: in the bathroom 

**Haz:** see!! 

Tom; NOT BECAUSE OF THAT because my face is really red right now 

**Haz:** 😏😏😂😂😂😂😂. 

Tom: nothing to be proud of 

**Haz:** a lot to be proud of 

Tom: whatever 

**Haz:** you calmed down? 

Tom: Yea I guess 

**Haz;** I guess you’ll have to jerk off later? 

Tom; jsfvaijsusjnshahjjjjhhhh 

Tom: and now I have to stay in the bathroom!!!!! 

**Haz:** that’s the point 😂

Tom; or I can stop texting you 

**Haz;** sorry... not sorry 

Tom: Yea I know 

**Haz:** ha! 

Tom: Anyway, I need to go. I need to do an extra workout, I’m feeling pretty energetic today. 

**Haz:** Byeeee


	8. Spoiled Surprises...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison spoils a surprise.........

Harrison didn’t feel like nagging Tom, because after all Tom was an adult and he could do things for himself, but Harrison was still worried. He knew tell Tom to eat every five seconds would only make Tom annoyed and he didn’t want to be that boyfriend. Harrison only had to wait 3 more months until he could “surprise” visit Tom anyway. He’d been planning to do so for a while, and now since Tom was away it seemed perfect to do it this time round.

Weeks past as Harrison counted the days down until he could visit Tom. The two kept texting and Tom tried to message his boyfriend everyday. 

**Haz:** Hey babe, I saw you tagged me in your post, but you put my tag on Harry???

Tom: oh yea, lol. 

**Haz:** why? 

Tom: well I didn’t want to post a straight pic of just you and me because I quoted “who do you think I miss the most” and there are no pictures of you and the whole family, so it would’ve been too obvious. Plus the real fans know who I really miss. 

**Haz:** tessa? 

Tom:……. Who I miss in second????

 **Haz:** idiot. 

Tom: sorry, puppies come first 

**Haz:** yea yea, you’re right, 

Tom: be grateful you’re in second, I can change it to harry. 

**Haz** : uh no, don’t even think about it, he’s such a nuisance. 

Tom: why?

 **Haz:** he still won’t let me buy whipped cream, after the incident where you put it on me and licked it off, I told him you’re not even here but he didn’t listen 

Tom: LOL!!!

 **Haz:** Dude I need some whipped cream for the pancakes. 

Tom: I want pancakes.

 **Haz:** hehe nah! 

Tom: (voice message) https://www.instagram.com/p/B_aZ9wsA6GQ/ _*sings “oooo Imma make myself some pancakes”*_

**Haz** : did anyone ever tell you how random you are, 

Tom: yep just nowwwwww. 

**Haz:** ha! 

________

29 July 2020

Tom: babe, what’s the point of wearing a mask if it’s not covering your nose. 

**Haz:** are you stalking me on instagram?

Tom: maybe……. But’s that beside the point, how was “the highest point in England?” 

**Haz** : good! 

Tom: that’s great!! 

**Haz:** also sorry to hear you lost Andrew, I hope he’s ok. 

Tom: Yea, his covid test came back inclusive, so he had to go. 

**Haz:** well, sweetheart you better make sure you wear your mask over your nose, because I wanna come visit you and that’s not gonna happen if you have covid 

Tom: YOU’RE GOING TO COME VISIT MEEEEEEEE????!!!!

 **Haz:** ……. Shit 

Harrison was extremely bad at keeping secrets. The two of them had a discussion a while ago about what they’d do if one of them became spider man. Tom said he’d rob a bank which is weird, because he’s practically a millionaire. Harrison said he’d tell everyone because he wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret. Tom giggled at this and told Harrison he wasn’t as bad at keeping secrets as himself, considering he basically spoiled Endgame for the whole world…….but anyway that's beside the point, Harrison was bad at keeping secrets. 

Tom: babe?

Tom: why are you not talking……

Tom: Haz?

Tom: hazzzzzzzzz……

Tom: Harrison James Osterfield come back here now!!!

Tom: Haz!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*calling Batman* 

Harrison’s phone went to voicemail, his voice rang out of the phone. “Sorry I couldn’t take your call, please leave a message and I’ll call you back. Thanks Haz” 

Tom sighed, the phone beeped and he left a message. 

“Hey babe, I figured you weren’t supposed to tell me about that, and that’s the reason why you won’t respond to my messages. I just want to know, whether or not it’s a surprise I’ll appreciate you coming to visit just as much! Love you… bye darling” 

Harrison didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t exactly ignore Tom, he had to confront him. But it was meant to be a surprise.  
Haz decided to be civilised and call Tom back. 

Tom picked up no less than half a second later. 

“I’m so sorry” Haz sighed into the phone. 

“Hey, don’t apologise, you don’t understand how much I appreciate the fact that you’re still going to come” Tom replied. 

Haz smiled, Tom was always so kind, and caring. He was always like this.

“Thanks………” Haz whispered into the phone. 

They talked a bit more and sorted out their situations, Harrison reluctantly hung up, when he got an alert, for a meeting. 

________

Rachel - Tom’s makeup artist, 

Rachel: I know you told me only to text when Tom was eating weird, I don’t want to seem paranoid….. but Tom is acting weird…….I also don’t want to make you panic, I’m just letting you know. He was all over the place today. They had to film one scene 2 times and then they told Tom to come back after he’d got some decent rest, because apparently he looked over tired. 

**Haz:** do you know if he’s eaten at all? 

Rachel: I don’t know, the whole time I’ve been with him he hasn’t eaten, so I’m not sure. 

**Haz:** Maybe you could ask him and if he hasn’t eaten ask his PA to give him a protein shake.

Rachel: Ok, I can ask his assistant. 

**Haz:** Thxxxxxxxxx. 

This wasn’t going to be the last time Tom would do something like this. Harrison knew he hadn’t eaten. All the things Rachel described were signs Tom didn’t have enough fuel.  
Harrison sighed. He thought Tom would stop this nonsense, but no. Clearly not.


	9. The Upward Climb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples bantering!

**Haz:** feeling better today? 

Tom:…..sorry 

**Haz:** No, it’s ok, just make sure that you put yourself before everything else. 

Tom: it’s hard. 

**Haz:** I know babe, but you have to try

Tom: I do, I really do try, but it’s so hard. It’s not fair, it’s not like I want to do this, but I can’t control myself, once I start I can’t stop. 

**Haz:** Hey, it’s ok, I think we should talk about this face to face, even if it is over a screen. 

Tom: thank you.

_Calling Tommo_

Tom looked awful when he came onto the screen, his eyes had dark circles and he looked distant. He also looked tired and worn out. It was only August, they hadn’t even been filming that long. 

“Hey” Tom croaked, he sounded even worse than he looked and Haz grimaced. 

“Are you ok?” Harrison asked. 

“I don’t know Haz, I really don’t know. Like when I miss one meal, I think “oh it’s fine it’s only one meal and then I find I’ve actually not eaten for like 4 days” Tom said. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he looked like he really was trying. 

“It’s really hard when there’s no one to help me get through it as well” Tom said, his voice full of emotion. 

Harrison had to suppress his own tears, for Tom’s sake. 

“I know it’s hard Tom, but there are small things you can do, like just have something small to eat now and then, you won’t be able to have huge meals yet, but you can at least make a start, and I also want you to know that I won’t judge you at all, I’m here for you ok” Harrison said, he smiled and Tom basically cried a whole new set of tears again. Harrison felt his heart squeeze, he wished he could be there physically to cuddle his boyfriend and tell him it was ok. 

“You can also set a reminder on your phone sweetheart, it might help and now the rest of the set knows about this, they’ll probably be fine if you have something to eat as well. OK?” Harrison said, not being able to bear listening to Tom’s cries, all the way over in Berlin. He thought it would be better to cover them up with his own voice, so he kept talking. 

“After I finish filming The Irregulars, I will come and see you, I promise” 

Seeing his partner like this wasn’t really helping the fact that they were apart and Haz couldn’t help Tom much. 

_____________

Tom: it’s working Haz! It’s actually working 

**Haz:** what? You mean eating?

Tom: yes babe!!!!! 

**Haz:** Omg Tom, I’m so proud of you! I wish I could be with you right now.

Tom: I know, but I got the weekend off, I’m at the golf course. 

**Haz:** yes I saw! Loving the stunning golf clubs as well. 

Tom: Yessss!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Haz:** I’m off for filming!

Tom: I know! How exciting! Say hi to Thaddea from me! 

**Haz:** I will!!!!  
**Haz:** and also, yes babe you always wear red on Sundays and DAMN YOU LOOK GOOD IN RED.

Tom: calm down tiger. 

_Annoying brother #1:_

**Harry:** DUDE!! Can you stop turning your boyfriend into a blushing mess, we’re trying to have lunch, before he goes to film. 

Tom: sorry, not my fault, he’s my boyfriend after all. 

**Harry:** well you’re gross 

Tom: you’re just jealous

 **Harry:** I don’t want a boyfriend! But a girlfriend hmmm, now we’re talking. 

Tom: Oh yea, you’re just jealous I actually have a relationship…. A mutual relationship. 

**Harry:** Go tO wOrk LOseR! 

Tom: You’re the only loser Harry. 

_Batman baby:_

**Haz:** what did you say to your brother? He’s fake crying, and his chicken salad is falling out of his mouth and it’s gross. 

Tom: Oh I just called him a loser. 

**Haz:** Righttttttt? Well he’s being pathetic. 

Tom: yes he’s always pathetic. 

**Haz:** LOL. 

_14 August 2020 8.30 pm_

Tom: I ate food babe.

Tom: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/308848486947891035/?nic_v2=1a1ZNoFQO 

**Haz:** Yummmmmmmm!!!!

Tom: and now I’m sleepy, and it’s been exactly one month since we started filming.

 **Haz:** I know! And I can’t wait to book tickets to come and see you! Now that I ruined my surprise I might as well get excited with you about it!!  
**Haz:** Just lying in bed thinking.  
**Haz:** https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/727894358510818674/?nic_v2=1a1ZNoFQO 

Tom: aww babe! You’re adorable. 

**Haz:** I know right!!!! 

Tom: mmmmm over confident much. 

**Haz:** darling, I know i’m gorgeous, the only person I need to tell me that is….?

Tom: Me? 

**Haz:** nah Harry, 

Tom: jfjjcjjjjsjsjsbldsdljfwf. 

**Haz:** jk it’s you, you div. 

Tom: yea it better be, because if Harry is calling my boyfriend gorgeous well………. This shit’s about to get real. 

**Haz:** calm down! Btw he set up a tinder account, I think he’s really desperate, what did you say to him earlier? 

Tom: I’m laughing so hard rn, it was a joke, I didn’t think he’d take it do heart. 

**Haz:** or don’t tell me what you said to him then. 

Tom: uh you’re so demanding…. He told me to stop making you blush, and then I said he was jealous I was in a relationship and now he’s set up tinder 😂😂😂😂😂

 **Haz:** yes, that’s funny…. You like it when I’m demanding. 

Tom: and now I’ve gone bright red again. 

**Haz:** yeaaaaaa babyyyyyyy!!!! 

Harrison was happy Tom was back to his usual self. Everything seemed to be going on an upward climb from here.


	10. I KNOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is dedicated to Chadwick Boseman! Fly high! We love you!

**Haz:** OMG darling “excuse me preacher……. You got time for a sinner” like I’m lost for words. 

Tom: Oh stop it, you’re making me blush again. 

**Haz:** your accenttttt

Tom: I’m supposed to be the one with an accent kink 

**Haz:** yes… but y o u r a c c e n t h I t s D. i. f. f. e. r. e. n. t 

Tom: I know! I’m like so cool right!

 **Haz:** ok wow, you ruined it by being a self entitled biach. 

Tom: r u d e 

**Haz:** also I got my hair cut for filming 

Tom; I saw the photos, you look hot with short hair but...... nooooooo 

**Haz:** you did it first, I’ll post before and after pics don’t worry. 

Tom: ok fine whatever. 

**Haz:** what are you salty now..... 

Tom: why would I be 🥺 my boyfriends just got those cute curls cut off

 **Haz:** grow up. 

Tom: I’ve got work talk soon. 

**Haz:** love you. 

_5 minutes later._

__Tom: but your mask was a vibe, you should change it to your profile pic._ _

__**Haz:** I thought you had work……._ _

__**Haz:** me wearing my mask??? Pfttt no_ _

__Tom: yea, you look adorable._ _

__Tom: I’m not joking, your short hair and your mask as a combination looks cute on you, the blue brings out your eyes._ _

__**Haz:** darling…..it’s a mask, why would I change my profile picture to that! _ _

__Tom: fine, whatever don’t listen to me complimenting you then._ _

__**Haz:** I’ll consider it. _ _

__Tom: yay_ _

__Tom: the only bad thing is that I can’t see this pretty pink lips of yours._ _

__**Haz:** …………ummmm, you’re being weird. _ _

__Tom: FUCK I’M SO SORRY, HARRY TOOK MY PHONE, I’M NOT JOKING._ _

__**Haz:** andddddddd there’s our actual explanation. _ _

__Tom: I’m sorry, he got yelled at, I’m so annoyed at him._ _

__**Haz:** it’s ok _ _

__Tom: but he had a point, take your mask off I do want to see your pretty lips._ _

__**Haz:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣_ _

__Tom: or better, I want to kiss those lips._ _

__**Haz:** GO TO WORK! _ _

__Tom: 🤣🤣_ _

___Later__ _

__Tom: Harry’s killing me._ _

__**Haz:** hahahhaha you’re stuck with him now! _ _

__Tom: don’t even!_ _

__**Haz:** yeah well it’s your own problem. You left him with me and now he’s with you. Boom _ _

__Tom: *internally and externally screams_ _

__**Haz:** baby _ _

__Tom: yea?_ _

__**Haz:** calm down. I’m not even there and I know you’re running your hands through your hair like there’s no tomorrow. _ _

__Tom: you know me so well…..there is no tomorrow….I’m gonna die of annoyance_ _

__Tom: harry is the worst brother_ _

__**Haz:** you love him. _ _

__Tom: I love you more._ _

__**Haz:** yea, yea I know. _ _

_______________ _

__**Haz:** omg so many photos of you with fans!!! You look amazing! _ _

__Tom: I know! But they all come so close to me it’s like, uh can you move back pls?_ _

__**Haz:** lol..... your sweatpants are a vibe, like Darlin it’s literally summer. _ _

__Tom; yes well I sweat so much that afterwards it’s cold when I walk back to set._ _

__**Haz:** ok..... That’s gross _ _

__**Haz** : BUT YOU LOOK NICE IS MAROON. _ _

__Tom: I KNOW!_ _

__**Haz:** stop being egocentric and saying I know. _ _

__Tom: 🤣🤣_ _

___*29 August 2020*_ _ _

__**Haz:** babe, I just woke up did you see the news? _ _

__Tom: yes and I'm crying right now!_ _

__**Haz:** I hadn't met him much, but in the short time I spent with him, he was nothing but nice to me and I'm in shock. _ _

__Tom: He'll never be forgotten. I looked up to him, and we were going to take on the world together._ _

__**Haz:** let's have a minute of silence,_ _

__Tom: yea everyone at set is..._ _

___1 minute later_ _ _

__**Haz:** WAKANDA FOREVER _ _

__Tom: *salutes_ _

__Guy, after you've read this, in case you didn't already know, Chadwick Boseman, recently passed away from cancer, and he will never be forgotten, he'll always have a place in our hearts and to show my condolences I feel it was appropriate to remember him by writing this part for him._ _


	11. Tom's Live Video.

**Haz:** how was golfing with Harry. 

Tom: annoying, he’s so stupid.

**Haz:** now you know how I feel. 

Tom: uh, and then did you see him in his bunny onesie? 

**Haz:** yes! 🤣🤣🤣🤣

Tom: I have to admit it was nice seeing him though. 

**Haz:** I bet, you can keep him, you know even though I’m not there, I bet the house is so much cleaner now he’s not there. 

Tom: probably. 

__________

Tom: You wrapped up filming! I saw the photo’s I love your glasses. 

**Haz:** I know! I’m coming home!!

Tom: you can come and see me!!!!! 

**Haz:** YAY! 

Tom: Also, we need more chin up videos. 

**Haz:** why? 

Tom: because, we just do. 

**Haz:** Ok? Why? 

Tom: ok fine! You look hot

**Haz:** ok I’ll take that into account 😏😏😏

**Haz:** Blushing yet? 

Tom: yes! You’re lucky I’m in my trailer. 

_Sunday 13 September._

**Haz:** Less than two days until the devil all the time babe

Tom: I know! 

**Haz:** I’m so excited!! 

Tom: me too! We did a virtual premier it was awesome!

**Haz:** yes, loved your hat it made you look older. 

Tom: Hun, nothing makes me look older, not matter how hard I try to look grown up. 

**Haz:** true…..

Tom: anyway I’m going to go live, hang on talk in ten minutes. 

_10 minutes and 20 seconds later:_

__**Haz:** I love that hoodie! But why didn’t you wear my one? _ _

__Tom: because my one has “shit happens” written on it, and it sums up my life in 2 words._ _

__**Haz:** well that was depressing, anyway it’s a nice colour. _ _

__**Haz:** but, you really need to figure out how to use instagram_ _

__Tom: don’t get me started._ _

__**Haz:** like, you’re so incapable, but it’s hilarious watching you try and figure it out_ _

__Tom: making fun of my inabilities?_ _

__**Haz:** yep_ _

__Tom: well you’re rude._ _

__**Haz:** and what was Harry writing in the comments? “Are you ok” _ _

__**Haz:** it's like _no he’s feeling terrible__ _

__Tom: I am._ _

__**Haz:** you look it. _ _

__**Haz:** lol. And fix your hair, it’s a mess. _ _

__Tom: shut up._ _

__**Haz:** fine, i’ll go. _ _

__Tom: I was joking…._ _

__Tom: haz!!!!!_ _

__Tom: Harrison_ _

__Tom: uh._ _

__**Haz:** what? _ _

__Tom: stop ditching me._ _

__**Haz:** you look really tired. _ _

__Tom: I wish you were here to cuddle with me, I woke up this morning and I don’t know why but I felt really nostalgic._ _

__**Haz:** I know! You literally said it in your live, get to the point!_ _

__Tom: chill… and then even though I told everyone that homecoming was one of the best summers of my life, it wasn’t just because of the movie._ _

__**Haz:** ……._ _

__Tom: it was because of you._ _

__**Haz;** typing_ _

__Tom: what?_ _

__**Haz:** you’re cheesy. _ _

__Tom: I know._ _

__**Haz:** but unfortunately I love it. _ _

__Tom: aw._ _

__**Haz:** yea, whatever. _ _

__Tom: I’m so bored._ _

__**Haz:** agreed, I wish I could come and snuggle under your Hermes blanket_ _

__Tom: I wish you could as well, and we can watch spider man homecoming together._ _

__**Haz:** yess! _ _

__Tom: uh, I miss you so much._ _

__**Haz:** I can’t handle this! _ _

__Tom: I’ll see you soon don’t worry._ _

__**Haz:** true, but still. _ _

__**Haz:** anyhow, Harry’s back home now, and because I’m back home too, he’s driving me up the wall again. _ _

__Tom: lol, good luck. BTW if I don’t reply, it’s because I fell asleep._ _

__**Haz:** ok..🤣🤣_ _


	12. Harry's actually still in Berlin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of lol emojis

**Haz:** My bad, I thought Harry was coming home but he’s not, Thank god. 

**Haz:** he pisses me off so much 

**Haz:** Tom? 

**Haz:** Thomas?!

Tom: calm down, I have a life, I’m not just sitting here waiting for your messages. 

**Haz:** really? 

Tom: ok that’s a lie, I do sit here waiting for your messages but that’s besides the point. 

Tom: yea, I was gonna tell you Harry’s staying with me, but it was funny to have you believe he was coming home. 

**Haz:** shut up, anyway, Sams there too now. 

Tom: yes! it’s really good to have him here. 

**Haz:** I bet! ALSO I WATCHED THE DEVIL ALL THE TIME. 

Tom: and……

**Haz:** I’M IN LOVE WITH ARVIN RUSSELL 

Tom: 🤣🤣 I think he’s in love with you too. 

**Haz:** HE’S SO HOT, LIKE THAT SCENE WHERE HE KICKED THE CAR DOOR, OMG. 

Tom: 🤣🤣🤣 

**Haz:** DAMN TOM, DAMNNNNN

Tom: it’s actually hilarious watching you freak out over a movie. 

**Haz:** babe, it’s not just a movie!! And unfortunately I have to say your acting has improved…a lot. 

Tom: unfortunately? 

**Haz:** mhm, I don’t like admitting those things especially when you say “I told you so” 

Tom: I told you so. 

**Haz:** I’m done. I’m out. Imma go give monty cuddles, he’s upset atm 

Tom: 🤣🤣🤣 

Tom: Oh yea, I saw he’s got the “cone of shame” poor Monty. 

Tom: Haz?? 

Tom: are you really that annoyed for me saying I told you so. 

Tom: uh, I hate to say this, but I’m sorry. 

**Haz:** ok you’re forgiven. 

Tom: thanks? 

**Haz:** yea monty’s sad. 

Tom: at least he’s not stealing you car. 

**Haz:** wtf, that was so random, why would he do that? 

Tom: did you not see mum’s post. 

**Haz:** my mum never posts of monty in the car 

Tom: noooo, my mum you divvy div 

**Haz:** ohhh, yea Tessa in your car….ohhhh that was what you meant when you said stealing your car. I get it nowwww. 

Tom: god you’re annoying, I’m supposed to be the annoying one. 

**Haz:** I can just leave you again, and watch you write my name over text ten million times. 

Tom: ok you made your point. 

**Haz:** speaking of messaging me 10 million times, you know someone messaged me for the 10 thousandth time the other day, I mean they were actually counting the amount of times they’d texted me, that’s hilarious. 

Tom: wow……

**Haz:** what? 

Tom: I wish someone would text me that many times, and count. 

**Haz:** people text you all the time!!! 

Tom: your fans are nicer. 

**Haz:** babe, the account name was literally your name, my fans are your fans!!

Tom: oh yea….I forgot about that. 

**Haz:** who’s the divvy div div nowwwww??  
Tom: lol.

**Haz:** also forgot to add, on my “for you” page there were these photos of you being a bartender, and apparently YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO ACT AS A HOT AS BARTENDER. 

Tom: Stop shouting over text, it’s making my eyes hurt. 

**Haz** : I CAN’T!!!!! MY BABY IS HOT

Tom: MINES HOTTER 

**Haz:** yea you’re right, BUT YOU LOOK EXCEPTIONALLY HOT IN THAT. 

Tom: yes babe I’m so hot and I know, but do you know what’s hotter? 

**Haz:** what? 

Tom: definitely Monty and his cone. 

**Haz** : monty feels directly offended. 

___________

Tom: those “3000” chin up poses. DaMn tHaT wAs hoT. 

**Haz:** lol, it took me all morning to make, I had to set a timer and then get in place, glad you liked it 

Tom: it was very clever, I liked it, but do you have anymore videos of you actually doing the chin ups? 

**Haz:** no 🤣

Tom: dammmnnn. 

**Haz:** lol.

**Haz:** btw I read that new blog your dad wrote, I really enjoyed it. You’re everyone’s hero, that photo of you with him was too cute. 

Tom: aw, thanks! I love making people smile. 

**Haz:** well, you do a good job because you always make people smile, me included. 

Tom: you’re too sweet. 

**Haz:** don’t get used to it. It won’t happen often 

Tom: what does that mean?? This is the same person who gives me kisses when I’m sick, you’re always sweet. 

**Haz:** ok, you ruined it. 

Tom: 🤣


	13. Spain Here we Come.

**Haz:** I heard you’re heading out of Berlin. 

Tom: yep, on my way to Spain 

**Haz** : that’s so cool. 

Tom: a few more days here and we’re out. 

**Haz:** Gonna play any golf over there 

Tom: I’m a very busy man, I don’t have time for fun and games. 

**Haz:** lol, I do. 

Tom: I know, I saw your expectations vs reality video. 

**Haz** : did you like them? 

Tom: of course. 

**Haz:** lmao. 

**Haz:** oh and quick question, who was that girl you were saying happy birthday to? 

Tom: Zoe? 

**Haz:** yea. 

Tom: oh one of the staff on set asked me to wish her happy birthday apparently she’s a huge fan. 

**Haz:** aww you’re such a cutie. 

Tom: I KNOW RIGHT! 

**Haz:** and you ruined it. 

Tom: ok…..

Tom: by the way, MY PARENTS ARE HERE AND I’M SO HAPPY. 

**Haz:** that’s great darling, in fact your whole family is there except Paddy… 

Tom: yea, I know I miss Pads but it’s nice to have Mum and Dad. 

**Haz:** Yes, I heard their wedding anniversary trip was cancelled. 

Tom: fuck covid. 

**Haz:** 😂 anyway, so they came to Berlin? 

Tom: yasssss. 

**Haz:** I wish I could come!!! 

Tom: me tooo! I wish you could be here as well. 

_____________

Tom: Spain here we come!!!! 

**Haz** : yayayayya!

Tom: I was at the airport yesterday, and I had to carry my guitar the WHOLE time. 

**Haz:** I know, and you were wearing the “suspicious” hoodie I bought you. 

Tom: you did NOT buy that for me. 

**Haz** : I did so! 

Tom: ok just keep telling yourself that. 

**Haz:** sure….

Tom: what are you doing, while I’m not there. 

**Haz:** I hung out with some friends from boarding school the other night, that was fun. 

Tom: oh yea I saw. 

**Haz:** so why ask, if you already stalk me online. 

Tom: don’t insult me 😂😂😂😂

 **Haz:** lol, then don’t stalk me online…and then ask me what I’ve been doing when you already know!

______________

 **Haz:** oh and the fans are going crazy btw 

**Haz:** because someone caught photos of you and Jack (his bodyguard) 

Tom: I know and I was shirtless. 

**Haz:** yea….. 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵

Tom: yea, and I only took my shirt off because it’s super hot in Spain atm. 

Tom: and because I was working. 

**Haz:** I hate to say this, but it’s only hot in Spain because you’re there. 

Tom: babe, you flatter me. 

Tom: your fans are going crazy too, after you posted today. 

**Haz:** oh yea, like my outfit? 

Tom: yea, except you were wearing Harry’s jacket. Like come on babe I don’t want to be dating my brother. 

**Haz:** just because I wear the same clothes as him doesn’t mean I AM HIM. 

Tom: true…. 

Tom: but I have to admit you looked hot. 

**Haz:** I always look hot. 

Tom: how self centred. 

**Haz:** says you. 

Tom: touché. ok you got me. 

**Haz:** I know. 

___________

 **Haz** : wait so since you’re not filming in Germany anymore…. this ends your Berlin trip right. 

Tom: Yup. It’s all starting in Spain now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to this will be coming...can y'all guess what it's going to be called?


End file.
